


Day Thirty: Juliette & Warner

by claryherondale



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: Day 30 of My 31 Favorite ShipsJuliette quickly undresses as she hears Warner just outside their bedroom door, and she struggles to make him relinquish his control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just all smut, so feel free to disregard if that's not your taste. I just figured that Warnette would be a good last smutty fic for the 31 days.
> 
> Side note: I love Warnette with all of my heart (hence why they're second-to-last on this list).

I flex my fingers against my side on the plush mattress of my and Warner’s bed, contemplating just how amazing it is that I can reach out and touch another human being without killing them. Gloveless, my hands can graze across Warner’s skin and not transfer into him my lethality—or, even more incredible still, not cause him any harm. Adam can withstand my touch as well, and that’s the reason that I thought I loved him. Because he was the first person in so many years to show me any affection, because he was the first person in so many years that I could requite the affection to, especially in a physical way. But that wasn’t love. 

This—what I have with Warner—is.

I hear Warner on the other side of the door and make a rash decision. I quickly get up out of bed and pull my dress up over my head, leaving me only in my undergarments. I silently thank the heavens that I had taken the time and premonition this morning to put on a matching set of bra and underwear. One of Warner’s soft spots is fashion, and even if he never says anything about it, I don’t like to be mismatched in front of him.

It’s just a little bit of a plus that they happen to be slinky and black. I reach my arm up and wrap it loosely around the tall post of the bed, which swoops into a canopy over the large mattress. I put my other hand on my waist, hooking my fingers into my underwear. I take a shaky breath. I’ve gotten more confident with Warner—he has helped me to learn, as I hadn’t been able to look myself in the face for three years, that I am beautiful. No, more than that. I am powerful.

Warner, who must have been talking to Kenji about what the hell any of us are going to do to celebrate the coming new year tomorrow, finally opens the door and walks in. 

He shuts it behind himself before looking up at me. But when he does, a slow and sexy smile spreads across his face. I grin back and walk toward him slowly. He stands tall, licking his bottom lip very gently as he watches me, maintaining control over himself that I plan to soon eradicate.

When I get to him, I grasp his slim tie and pull his lips to mine. We kiss for a long moment, heated and passionate against one another as I slowly slide my hand down to his waist and undo his belt. I pull it off of him and unlace his tie. My fingers swiftly go down his front, unbuttoning his dress shirt with haste. When it parts and reveals his smooth, muscular abdomen, my entire body hums with anticipation. However, I enjoy teasing myself almost as much as I enjoy teasing him.

With his tie in my hand, I murmur, still close to his lips, “I know that you have a hard time relinquishing control, so I’m going to need you to put your hands behind your back.”

He raises his shaped eyebrows but does as I say, muttering, “Only for you, love.”

I wrap the tie around his wrists, knotting it there so that he can’t change his mind about passing over the reins. I push him against the door harder and kiss him again. My teeth graze his lower lip, and he groans deep in his throat. I run my hands along his sculpted body and slide to my knees. My fingers go to the button on his pants, and I pull down the zipper. 

My hand lingers on his briefs, rubbing him gently outside of the fabric, teasing him. I look up at him as he rests his head back against the door, gritting his teeth.

“Juliette, please—”

“Patience, Aaron,” I whisper.

But I give in just a little bit. I pull down his briefs and run my hand up and down his length for a few seconds. His entire body tenses with restraint, and as I put him in my mouth, he lets out a sharp exhale.

I move my head, lips, and hands rhythmically, attempting grace and exquisiteness. After about ten minutes, I stop and softly run my tongue gently over the tattoo on his hipbone before standing back up. I pull his coat and shirt off as far as I can with the tie still binding his wrists, and then I undo the restraint. Immediately, he shrugs it completely off, grabs me by the waist, and lifts me up with strong hands. I wrap my legs around his back as he carries me to the bed and gently sets me down on top of the sheets.

He takes his pants and briefs off, and covers my body with his own. His fingers slip into my underwear and begin to expertly navigate me intimately. 

Not for the first time, I am infinitely grateful that I had the forethought to shave this morning. 

My back arches against the bed, and I’m trying to keep myself from moaning and giving him that satisfaction. It’s a bit like a game, but it’s a fun, passionate one that we share in and both find great gratification with.

Warner retracts his hand after a moment and kisses me languorously while he undoes my bra and slides it off over my shoulders. He tosses it to the ground beside our bed, and he takes a moment to just breathe my body in, the way I’m doing with his.

Then, he smirks and says, “You’re just lucky that I didn’t tear it off of you. I know you’re quite fond of that bra.”

I laugh. “I don’t think I’m nearly as fond of it as you are.”

“Very true,” he agrees.

Warner gently slides down my body, and I lift my hips so he can take my underwear off. He finds his place between my thighs, and his tongue begins exploring me. I bite my lip, forcing myself to stay quiet, even as I breathe hard. 

He parts after a moment and promises me, “I will be making you moan tonight.”

“I can’t wait to watch you try.”

Warner pulls my legs up around his waist, but I stop him. 

He looks a little bit taken aback, his confidence shaken—something that only very rarely happens. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, don’t worry. I just have something else in mind.”

I make clear what I mean by sitting up and pushing him back against the edge of the bed. He smiles at me mischievously as I rest my legs on either side of his hips, slowly gyrating my body against him without allowing him to penetrate quite yet. His hands reach up and rub against my pleasure center as his breath quickens.

“Juliette,” he moans, half-plead and half-ecstasy.

I smile at him and say, “Alright.”

I position myself over him and very, very slowly slip him into my body. My lips part as I quietly gasp at the sensation, and I reach up and grasp the bedposts so I can move up and down against him with maximum effectiveness. He groans, and it’s only few minutes before he can’t take it anymore.

He sits up and presses me onto my back again before reentering me. I wrap my legs around his waist, and we kiss with almost bruising passion while he begins moving in and out of me. He leans into my neck and sucks harshly at the sensitive skin there, and I can almost feel my eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Warner’s lips graze against my jaw until he finds my ear and nibbles softly at my lobe before whispering, “What did I promise?”

I don’t get a chance to respond before he starts moving far more quickly and hotly, friction building between us almost agonizingly. I can’t help it: my lips part and I start moaning. Loudly. I can feel his smirk against my throat, but it doesn’t last for long; he quickly dissolves into soft, sexy groans that vibrate on my skin.

Knowing how much he likes it when I tell him, I murmur, “I’m about to finish.”

He moves his mouth to kiss me again hastily, keeping up the speed and consistency. My orgasm builds until it crests over me like a waterfall crashing into a pond, overwhelming all of my senses as I moan at full volume. The sound of my pleasure and the feeling of my walls contracting around him is enough to make him shudder.

“One of the twins gave you birth control, right?” he whispers.

“Yes, yes, go ahead,” I say quickly.

Warner moans my name over and over again while he finishes inside of me. He kisses me again, languidly and dreamily, both of us in complete euphoria.

“I love you, Juliette Ferrars,” he murmurs to me, our bodies still so tangled together that I almost can’t tell the difference between us. “You are the only thing that makes sense to me in this world. You are not just the love of my life; you are all that makes things good. I never thought I could be happy, until you came into my life with eyes like jewels and flowers blossoming on your cheeks, petals making up your lips.”

I smile at him, feeling so serene. “I love you too, Aaron Warner.”

“I love it when you say my name.”

“Then I’ll speak it forever. I will tell you now: those two words will be my last.”

His lips part mine again, and he explores my mouth with his skilled, sweet tongue. “Would you like to go use my bath soaps with me?”

I smirk, remembering the night I first used them and how he ran the soap across my skin, and say, “More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hint for tomorrow's ship:  
> I would add one, but I'm pretty sure anyone who has  
> been following along with this will be able to figure it   
> out. That, and I'm planning on actually posting it   
> today instead of tomorrow, so stay tuned!! x


End file.
